Archive:R/Me Cripshot Ranger
The Cripshot, short for Crippling Shot, Ranger is a popular utility build filling multiple tasks such as snaring enemy warriors or fleeing opponents, spreading health degeneration through poison, as well as interrupting important skills and spells through fast-recharging interrupt skills. It sometimes also takes on the role of flagrunning in GvGs. Attributes and Skills prof=range/mesme expert=11+1+2 wilder=9+1 marksm=9+1 domina=6 ill=3shotshotshotdistortionblackoutpoisonunguentsignet/build Usage Cripshot rangers are used mainly for the effectiveness of Crippling Shot at snaring targets, with Apply Poison to cover the cripple and pressure the opposing monks to use up energy removing conditions. Your targets are Warriors, as well as other melee types such as 'Bunny Thumper' hammer rangers. Another critical task is to snare targets and prevent them from kiting out of range. A few other bow attacks also allow you to interrupt key skills such as Aegis or Resurrection Signet. Blackout is also extremely useful, allowing you to disable monks during spikes, or interrupt through Mantra of Resolve, effectively shutting down a caster for four seconds, allowing no means of self-heal or protection. This, being a skill, also works with Expertise, allowing a lower cost. The greater durability of a ranger also means that it can afford getting into touch range. Equipment *Crippling Recurve Bow *Poisonous Recurve Bow *Crippling Longbow *Vampiric Flatbow You may choose a combination of the above. In general, you will want to use Recurve for interrupts, shortbow or any poisonous bow for spreading degen, and long bow for pulling NPCs or crippling targets just out of range. Due to the arc and risk involved with using the longbow, however most people rely on the recurve bow. You may use a damage mod bow, but seeing as damage from the bow is relatively low and unaffected by the mod, it may be wiser to use a +5 energy bow for emergency-- or both. It might also help to have a -energy bow set as Cripshots are prime targets for energy denial; due to reliance on expertise and lower regen, spamming of relatively high energy skills, and the importance of having skills on demand, the disadvantage of being e-denied is magnified. The Flatbow is for speeding up NPC kills. +Health armor could effectively counter the use of two major runes, especailly on splits and ganks, but +Energy armor, and, to a lesser extend, +Armor armor are also used. Variants *For RA or TA where coordinated spikes are unlikely, you may wish to switch Blackout for Barbed Trap instead. *For additional bleeding, consider using Screaming Shot. *If playing as a R/A: :*Signet of Malice may be used for condition removal. :*Shadow Refuge can be used in place of Troll Unguent while lowering ranks in Wilderness Survival and placing all attribute points from this and Domination Magic into Shadow Arts. *If playing as a R/Mo: :*Mending Touch / Mend Condition can similarly be used for condition removal replacing Blackout. :*Purge Conditions can similarly be used for condition removal replacing Blackout especially if the enemy runner has a Build:E/Mo Hybrid Flag Runner.